


Had Me at 'Hello?'

by hunkstan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi - Freeform, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, It's supposed to be mostly fluff and like pinning i guess?, M/M, Shadam, Shadam - Freeform, Voltorn AU, adashi, idk i'm new to this, just trying something different, keith actually has parents in this one, klance, no relationships involving pidge bc that's a lil sick, possibly rivals to friends to lovers, rivals to friends, slight ignorant lance, this was originally supposed to be a ficlet but it's turning into a full fledged short-story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunkstan/pseuds/hunkstan
Summary: the one where lance works at a pizza joint and keith calls in an order one night--title inspired by "had me @ hello" by olivia holt





	Had Me at 'Hello?'

Keith - Junior @ Garrison High School, **17**

Lance - Junior @ Garrison High School, **16**

Hunk - Junior @ Garrison High School, **16**

Pidge - Sophomore @ Garrison High School, **14**

Shiro - Freshman @ Garrison Community College, **22**

  * he's been through a lot, sue me



Adam - Sophomore @ Garrison Community College, **22**

Allura - Transfer student from Altea High School, now junior @ Garrison High, **16**


End file.
